


kiri kiri kiri

by Latia



Series: 30 Day Otp Challenge [6]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, click the links to watch along, interactive fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latia/pseuds/Latia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scary Movie Night sounded less like a date and more of an excuse to hold her hand. Rose has other plans.</p><p>(2. Cuddling somewhere)</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiri kiri kiri

**Author's Note:**

> A VERY important note! Thought the fic itself is very G-rated, the scenes linked within are certainly not. If you decide to watch them, please note they have warnings for body horror, gore, and vomit. Proceed with caution!

 

"Come oooooooon, Rose," John groaned as he flopped over the couch. "We're burning moonlight."

Rose smiled lightly, and with a quick twist of her hands retrieved the disc from the DVD case she was holding, swiftly replacing the case among the rest of the innocuous movies on John's shelf. "Patience, dearest." She saunted over to the television. "Good things come to those who don't constantly pester their loving SOs. Is this your choice?"

"Yup!" He leaned forward. " _Quarantine. _ It's all spooky and gorey and ~artsy~. At least like, with all the meta stuff with the found footage bent. Totally your bag. What did you bring?"

"Oh, it's a Japanese film I found a while back." She flashed the disc to him. "You've probably haven't heard of it."

john squinted at it. " _Audition? _ What is it, like a _Ringu_ type thing?"

"Mmm, not quite. No ghosts or little girls here." She knelt by the DVD player. "And....actually, the more I think, it may not be that good a choice. It might be a bit too unsettling for you. Why don't I--"

"Wait, _what_? Rose, please, I do not get scared at movies. Let me remind you I saw all the messed up shit you did during the game, I can handle a few scary movies."

She had to arch her eyebrows at that. " _All_ the messed up shit I saw?"

"Ah--." He flushed. "Wait, shit, I didn't mean--"

"It's alright, John." Tonight's not a night for starting arguements. "In any case, if you think you can handle it...may we watch my selection first?"

"Yeah sure. And don't worry Rose," he grinned at her, "if it's too scary I _might_ let you hold my hand."

Rolling her eyes, she set the disc into the player. "So generous." Rose returned to the couch to settle beside him. "My hero."

"I try."  Idly she observed him moving in closer to sit thigh to thigh. She had long ago suspected this to be an excuse on his part to try and recieve some physical affections from her--she wasn't too used to this whole Dating Thing, but she knew the Comfort Your Girlfriend During A Scary Movie Trick, thank you very much, John.

As he reached over to dim the lights, she smiled. If he wanted a scary movie she'd give him a scary movie.

* * *

"[Aww, so she died? That's pretty sad](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EnzX_APj67k)."

"Is it just me or did that heart monitor have a much different sound than American ones do?"

"Oh yes Rose the dude is mourning over his dead wife and that's what you notice."

"I'm just observing."

* * *

"[What, so the idea is that](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_Q-Bf4e5UU#t=5m18s) he's going to hold a fake movie audition and trick some girl into thinking she got the part, and marry her probably?"

"That was the plan."

"Well that's...kind of creepy."

"A little. Good for you, noticing."

"Heh, well, you thought me how to see stuff like that." Were those his arms squeezing her a little tighter? Signs pointed to "probably."

* * *

"Okay, be straight with me Rose,[ is this just going to be a Rom-Com or something](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZVlIVf2a6xk#t=3m15s)?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"We've been watching for like fifteen minutes and I haven't seen one hint of a scary movie. It's just been a couple of old dudes talking about ladies and a younger guy talking about ladies and now an actual lady. I mean, it's not bad, but it's not something I'd think you think is...2spooky."

She smiled sweetly. "Remember: patience. I'm sure you'll eventually be rewarded with the fleeting terror of spotting an office lady."

He huffed, and she felt his chin rest on her head. "Nmmf. This is the first time I've really seen a Japanese thing that wasn't a cartoon or something."

"Better than the animes?"

"I guess. Anime and manga and stuff always seem so hyper and weird, I guess it's a bit different hearing Japanese just like, spoken by regular people and stuff."

"Well, cartoons and animation do tend to be an caricature of real life, regardless of origin."

"Well I know THAT, I guess what I mean is [what is that](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZVlIVf2a6xk#t=7m40s)."

Rose nestled her head in the crook of his neck, hiding her smile. "What is what?"

"Why is she--what's with that..." The scene ended before her could find his words. "Why..."

She could barely contain her grin. "Hmm, how peculiar. Almost like something out of a horror movie." Rose turned to him. "Rest assured, John, if it gets too scary I MIGHT allow you to hold my hand."

"Oh please, Rose," he scoffed. "I told you, I can take it. How bad can a movie be?"

* * *

 

"[Holy crap](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VsN_9gCU3Yc#t=0m37s) _."_

  
 _""_[Did....did she just...](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VsN_9gCU3Yc#t=1m9s)"

"[Oh my god](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VsN_9gCU3Yc#t=1m30s), where's his....oh no."

Even Rose had wince a little. "Still think this is a rom-com?"

"You are _evil_."

"So I've heard."

"...Whatever Rose," and he retracted his arms from around her to cross them defiantly (not looking at the screen). "Gross and scary aren't the same thing. You're not going to creep me out."

"So you say."

"Because it's the truth! Besides, it's not like it can get any worse than this."

* * *

[It did.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2LLYYxsxm-k)

* * *

"Well, that was an interesting experince," Rose said as the credits began to roll. "I had heard it was one of the best J-Horror movies out there, but I wasn't expecting it to be so...drawn out. It was, in esscence, over an hour of buildup to those last fifteen minutes. And when it happened..." She looked over at John. "What did you think?"

John said nothing.

"Did you like it?"

John said nothing. 

"Did you not like it?"

John said nothing.

"Do you...wish to see your choice now?"

John said nothing...but gave a twitch of his head that may have been a nod. 

"I'll just...put it in for you."

* * *

Whether or not _Quarantine_ was "her bag" or not, she couldn't say. She fell asleep halfway through.

 

 


End file.
